The present invention relates to coral displays in aquariums and in particular to a display with adjustable shelves which may be fixed in a desired position.
Coral is often displayed in aquariums providing a colorful display of various natural shapes. Some aquarium owners collect a variety of different coral types and attach each to a common holder. Unfortunately when the aquarium owner desires to add to his display, he may reach a point where there is no additional room for added coral types.